


Take a Bath (or how Johanna discovered that Katniss wanted her by stripping)

by iliveinfantasies



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book 3: Mockingjay, District 13, F/F, Hunger Games, Joniss - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, katanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinfantasies/pseuds/iliveinfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna comes back from training to find Katniss half undressed. Slight angst, a bit of amusement, a lot of embarrassment, and a lot of teasing ensue.</p><p>District 13. Johanna POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bath (or how Johanna discovered that Katniss wanted her by stripping)

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, or this world. Comments and criticisms are welcome and appreciated!

Johanna Mason was sweaty. Her back was sweating through her shirt, her hair was damp, and her pants were clinging irritatingly to her knees. She had been training, and, as a result, she was also smelly, tired, and really not looking forward to another session with a wet rag.  _Maybe today’s the day,_  she thought, bitterly, though the idea of immersing herself in a tub full of water still sent shards of fear like ice straight through her heart.  _Maybe today I can—_

Johanna’s thought was cut short when she opened the door of their shared compartment to find a very tense, very shirtless Katniss, twisted around next to her bed, aiming a shoe right at Johanna’s face. Clearly, upon hearing the door open, Katniss had flipped around instinctively, armed with whatever she could find to injure the intruder. Johanna stared, feeling a very brief twinge of sympathy toward Katniss—she suspected that the girl was going to have that reaction to unknown noises for the rest of her life. Johanna herself was proof of that. Her sympathy, however, was quickly overtaken by amusement as she really took in Katniss’ form on the bed.. Katniss had clearly been in the middle of changing, judging by her state of undress: both arms of her shirt were dangling uselessly, the whole thing bunched up at her neck, as though it was almost off when she heard the door open. She had one shoe one the bed next to her, and the other one in her right hand, still poised to be thrown at Johanna. Johanna raised an eyebrow at Katniss, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a sneer.

“Going to kill me with a shoe, brainless?”

Katniss just scowled and put down the shoe. “What do you want, Johanna?” she asked, clearly embarrassed.

“Same as you, apparently,” Johanna said flatly, crossing her arms, and looking Katniss up and down pointedly. “I mean, usually I just change from this outfit into my other lovely ensemble, but I like yours  _much_  better.”

Katniss looked down at herself, as if only just remembering that she wasn’t really wearing a shirt. She quickly turned around, pulled her shirt off her neck, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Her back was to Johanna, but Johanna could almost feel the heat coming off of Katniss’ cheeks from where she was standing. Johanna chuckled and headed over to her own dresser. She quickly stripped herself of her own shoes, shirt, and pants before peeking back at Katniss. Katniss was still in the same position, very pointedly  _not_  looking at Johanna as she stripped.

Johanna stopped undressing, threw her head back, and grinned at the ceiling. Oh, this was  _too_   _fucking good._ She might be broken, might be thinner and weaker and scarred and afraid of fucking  _water,_ but she still just couldn’t pass up an opportunity to make Katniss uncomfortable. Johanna took a moment to carefully compose herself, shifting her smile back into a smirk, clearing her eyes into a calculated coldness. She made her way across the floor toward Katniss, and she could see Katniss shifting from foot to foot, looking down at something on the bed. Johanna approached and slowly ran her fingertips down Katniss’ arm, feeling goosebumps rise up as she went.

“Whatsa matter, brainless?” Johanna breathed into Katniss’ ear. Her voice was very soft, but still held that sharp air of self-superiority that she had been so famous for before. “There’s nothing to be  _ashamed of_ , it’s not like you haven’t  _seen it_  before.” Though her words was confident, for a split-second, Johanna felt a little twinge of sadness hit her heart (like another fucking shock) when she thought of that time in the elevator before the games. She thought of all of the fucking  _bullshit_ that they had both gone through since then, almost wished that they could go back. But then, she really didn’t. She shook off the feeling, and glanced down at the bed to see what Katniss had been starting at. She realized that it was the little pearl that Peeta had given Katniss on the beach, and rolled her eyes. Greeeeeat. Katniss was moping over fucking bread boy again. Katniss seemed to woken up, and twisted around, arms still crossed. She looked so annoyed that it took everything in Johanna not to chuckle.

“ _Johanna—_ “ Katniss began crossly, then stopped, apparently realizing what Johanna had been looking at. Johanna watched as Katniss’ eyes flickered down to the pearl, then back up to Johanna’s face. Katniss frowned slightly, and looked away. Johanna could feel a cold irritation settling into in her stomach, bubbling up and working its way out through her throat. She dropped her hands from Katniss’ arms, and a small wave of tension filled the air.

“Still moping over bread boy, I see,” Johanna said, sardonically. Katniss glared, still inches from Johanna’s face.

“I’m not  _moping,”_  Katniss said, irritably. “I’m just…” she broke off, rubbing her arms where the goosebumps were, and huffed. Johanna waited, not quite sure whether she was actually interested in what Katniss was going to say or not. She tapped her fingernails on her leg, waiting for Katniss to collect her thoughts. The girl never had been that great at speaking.

“It just feels  _wrong_ ,” Katniss finally said, softly. Johanna rolled her eyes again.

“ _What_  feels wrong, brainless?”

Katniss took in a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“It just feels wrong that he loved me and I clearly messed him up and then the Capitol messed him up and now he’s all  _wrong_ and even after all that I still don’t love him or Gale either I mean not like that in the way they want it’s just they aren’t the ones that I want and—“ Katniss cut herself off, midsentence, staring at Johanna as though she had just noticed her there for the first time. Johanna felt her smirk reappearing, as Katniss seemed to have suddenly realized that she was topless and standing inches away from Johanna, who was clad in nothing but undergarments.

“Oh, I…” Katniss began again, heat rising once again in her cheeks. Johanna’s smirk widened.

“Like what you see, brainless?” she asked, smugness hanging on every word. Though Johanna she knew she’d certainly looked better, it didn’t really matter; she was Johanna fucking Mason, and was determined to rock whatever she had. Katniss bit her lip, and flicked her eyes up and down Johanna’s form. To Johanna’s surprise, the girl actually nodded, slowly.

“Actually,” Katniss breathed out. “Yeah. I really do.” Then she clamped a hand over her mouth, gluing her eyes to the floor.

Johanna felt her own eyes widen, and she lifted a finger to Katniss’ chin. She pressed it gently upward, and stared straight into Katniss’ eyes. She could practically see the girl mentally berating herself, and felt a small jolt of affection for the fact that Katniss could keep literally no thoughts out of her expressions. Johanna was running her mind very quickly once again over Katniss’ little rant, finally snagging on the last thing that Katniss had said.

“Brainless,” she began, and saw Katniss’ eyes harden defensively. She signed. “ _Katniss,_ ” she tried again, even though saying the girl’s actual name felt very, very foreign on her tongue. “You said that neither of  _those boys_ ,“ –Johanna said the words like they tasted like Jabberjay droppings, and here it was Katniss’ turn to roll her eyes– "was who you wanted. Who exactly is it that you want?”

Katniss just shook her head, slightly, eyes growing more panicky by the minute. Johanna twisted up one side of her mouth into the closest she could get to a sympathetic smile, and, finger still on Katniss’ chin, pulled her face closer.

“On second thoughts, I don’t think you actually have to tell me, Mockingjay,” Johanna whispered, hot breath on her tongue, ghosting over Katniss’ lips. She leaned forward very slightly, and pressed her lips to Katniss’ own.

The effect was immediate, as though a switch had been turned on: Katniss wrapped her arms around Johanna’s neck and kissed back, hard, as though her body was working on autopilot. Johanna smiled through the kiss, and wove the fingers of her left hand through Katniss’ braid, pulling her closer. Johanna’s right hand skated up Katniss’ stomach, then further, pressing just a little too hard, nails biting into the skin over her ribs. Finally, they pulled apart, each panting just a little.

“Yup,” Johanna said, smugly. “I  _definitely_  figured it out.” Katniss’ scowl was back, eyes flattening into cement, just a bit of hurt peeking through the cracks. Katniss tried to pull away, but Johanna held her fast around the middle. Johanna’s stomach was flopping just a bit, in an actually pleasant way, and she could feel Katniss’ quickening pulse in the arms still wrapped around Johanna’s neck. Johanna reached up to tuck a lock of loose hair behind Katniss’ ear.

“And you know,  _Katniss_?” she said, quietly, savoring the taste of the name on her tongue. “I think I just might want you, too.”

At Johanna’s words, Katniss’ face took on a whole new expression, raw and open, a little too vulnerable, yet still strangely guarded. It took a moment for Johanna to decipher, but she eventually realized that it was happiness.  It was  _too fucking beautiful,_ Johanna thought, as Katniss ran her open palm down Johanna’s stomach.

“ _Eww_  Johanna,” Katniss said suddenly, wrinkling her nose. “You’re  _sweaty. Take a bath_.” Johanna’s smirk reemerged, lighting up her face with an impish grin. She reached up and took hold of Katniss’ braid, tugging her forward lightly, and winked.

“Only if you come with me, brainless.”


End file.
